


The River

by ASFAR



Series: Descent into Hell [3]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Mental Instability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 12:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASFAR/pseuds/ASFAR
Summary: A little peek at Mac's thoughts about Nikki after his fight with Jason Tennant





	The River

Angus MacGyver was angry, so _very_ angry.

Ever since the fight with Tennant. It’s like something deep within him broke. Like a dam and now the river flows freely. The current is violent, destructive and unforgivable. And the cause, Nikki _(traitor, traitor, traitor)._

Nikki _(traitor)_ the woman that he fell in love. He gave her two years and was ready to give her the rest of his life.  

Was he a pawn in her game or a fun distraction? _(Snarls)_

It didn’t matter now, she choose her path and he choose his. _(Cut, stab, kill)_

She was his now. _(Her lovely screams of pain)_

She would return every part of him that he gave her. He would destroy those parts of himself. _(Those tainted rotten parts)_

He would rip her apart, let her blood stain his hands, face, hair and skin. It would be like taking a warm shower. _(Cackles)_  He would kiss her sweetly as she gave her lasts breaths and thank her for her final gift.

No more lies, no more masks. _(So tired of them)_

He is going to become who he truly his. No more expectations, no morality, no more chains. _(Freedom)_

And if that means welcoming this acidic river _(that feels so welcoming, so true, so sweet),_ then so be it.


End file.
